Bad timing
by the1thatMakeYouSmile
Summary: She met 4 hot guys on her first day at school and their flirting with her! But what will happened if they know a shocking thing about her? Probably cry their asses at night. OCC-ness. It's a short Story but it's COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**so...this is my first fiction so I think this mite suck a little (hehe I typed suck XD)**

**and forgive me if some of it doesn´t make sense**

**I do not own Naruto, only this story ;))**

* * *

**Sakura´s POV**

I woke up when the sun rays hit my face and I realise that it's my first day of highschool today so I look at my alarm clock that it was 7:50 and school starts in 8:30 so got up and ran to the bath room, wash my face, brush my teeth and brush my unusual but pretty pink hair ,I finish fixing my self up and I yelled,

''Mom! why didn´t you wake me up?!''

.When I didn´t got an answer I ran to the living room, their room, even the bath room and the kitchen, but to only find a note on the fridge, it says.

'Sweety, your dad and i got an emergency call so we mite be working until midnight .So help your self on the fridge, eat anything you want. luv mum''

'._Great, now im totally late for just reading this note,and im going to past breakfast,im going to be so late that...i don´t know I...'_

_**just hurry up you big dummy**_**. my inner said**_..._

_'I know, I know, shut up,now. And don't call me dummy, dummy.'_

So I got my bag and ran out of my house,not exactly,it´s sort´a mini mansion,so i run as fast as I could to get to school, even though it´s just three streets away from my house (mansion XD). When I arrived in front of the school I looked at my watch that says,

`_8:20...hah...ok..im...hah...at the gate, so, let me see if I can see any of my last year's clas...'_

I was distracted by some gorgeous faces. First I saw a group, cause they looked so close, not does body close thingy...Their's one with brown hair and white-ish eyes but pretty and I think I saw those eyes before hmmmm...oh well, a blonde one and he had blue eyes like the sky and has some wierd whiskers on his chicks but look cute on him,a red head guy with green eyes like mine, tick eyeliner and a tattoo or something on his forehead that says ''love'' or something and last but not list a dark haired guy with onyx eyes and a pretty face,well you might call it handsome but for me it's both and seexxyy...

_**Hey! they're coming this way, stop drooling..**_**my inner said to me.**

When I came back on the real world they were already in front of me and the blonde said,

'' Hi there gorgeous,are you new here?''

I only nod cause I still can't believe that 4 handsome guys(don't forget they're hot to)are in front of me. The brown-haired guy asked me this time, but I keep thinking of where I recognized him before.

''What's your name?''

I was about to say something when I jumped a little when something soft and warm connected with my right hand and saw the black-haired dude kissing my hand softly and I felt my face hitting up and he slowly got up to my level and said,

''Hey there beautiful I'm Sasuke''

When I heard a cough from the other guys and the dude that was called Sasuke holding my hand cursing softly before saying,

''and this is Neji'',the brown-haired dude smiled seductively and looked at me, I can feel my face hitting up again,

''Naruto''he said it a little pissed or something and the blonde look at him for a moment and grinned at me,I was flushed again cause i can see that he look so cute and hot at the same time,

''and Garra''.The red haired dude only smirked at me and that he looked like he was thinking some perverted things and I don't even want to know what he's thinking about.

And when he finished presenting `his´friends, that's when I remember where I recognize `Neji´, he must be some sort of relative of my friend, Hinata.

When I realized that I only stopped here cause I hoped I mite saw some of my friends and I said,

''It´s very nice to meet you all but I'm in a hurry'' when i was about so run, the one that was supposed to be called Sasuke tugged my arm and said,

''At least tell as your name sweetheart''he said or begged and with almost puppy dog eyes, I tugged my hand off of him to let go and I back away and said,

''Im Sakura, don't forget it, see you later''_yeah,right, like I was about to see them again_.I told my self.

**_Of course you will silly, you saw the dude kissed your hand, duhh... _**_'ohh, shut up, were going to be late!_

* * *

When the bell rang and I was still lost on the halls, when I wasn´t looking I bumped on someone and she/he said,

`` hey! please look where your...´´ he didn´t finished his sentence and I realized that I was on the ground and on my butt with my legs open and my eyes closed and I thought,

`_I think his looking at me and I know it´s a dude cause i know it is.´_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the dude that kissed my hand earlier this day.

_** Look, you saw one of them again**_.my inner said to me.

And then I got up to apologized but I was pushed at the locker on my side and he was leaning closer to only go to my ear and said,

'' what are you doing here Sa-ku-ra?'' he said my name so seductively that it gave me chills run up and down my spine. When I was about to answer, he looked at me for a moment and I was bout to asked him when he leaned in again and when our lips were inches close and he stopped when he and I heard someone coming out of a room next to where we were standing/leaning at the locker and saw the blonde dude that they called Naruto and said or yelled at us or at Sasuke,

''hey! Sas...'' we were silent for a moment when I broke it with a cough and push Sasuke off of me and ask Naruto.

''hey!Naruto. Do you know where this is?''I showed him my schedule and he grinned at me and said,

'' yeah! It's this room, Sakura, and some of your classes as the same as mine.'' he said while pointing the door with his thumb backwards and scratching his head.

''thanks'' I sad to him and only grinned widely in return, I smiled at him before going inside and looked at Sasuke and I saw he was frowning like a child that got his lollipop robbed but I stopped and asked,

''what's wrong Sasuke?'' he bring his hand up and whispered,

''He ruined the moment, but and I'm going to finished it after school.'' and with that he was smirking and past true me and Naruto. I saw Naruto dumbfounded but he shrugged it off and ask me to follow him.

* * *

**so...? what do you think?ohh and I update this because uhhh... I want to.**

**please review or you'll have a sweet dream about unicorns and lollipops**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi there,so today I'm only going to write chapters and stuff until it's midnight cause there's no school!...just kidding,**

**So without furder a do... **

**I present you...**

**The continuation...**

**Me no own Naruto:))**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke came in with Sakura and Naruto in class was quiet ,when the girls saw Sasuke they all screamed,

Oh my gawd, Sasuke!. Your so handsome marry me!

Kyaaa! Date me Sasuke kyaaaa!

Some said,

Who's that bitch?!

Are you cheating on me?!

He's mine!

No, he's mine!

Fuck you all bitches, he's mine!

And then they all got in to a cat fighhht.

All the boys sweat dropped,even the tall and handsome Sasuke. The teacher only have a blank emotion, even though you can't tell because his face is half cover with a mask. Then he turned to look at Sasuke, who's sweat dropping a lot b/c of the rampage. The teacher cough to get the atencion but they ignored him, he cough again, a little louder this time, but again, ignored. he got up and to the blackboard, he lifted his hand and scratched the board.

Tsssssiikikiiskiisksiksiikiiskiisiik!

All the student stopped what they're doing to cover they're ears.

(Silence)

Then one of them said,

What was that for?!

He, the teacher. Only smiled at them (again, they can't tell if he was even smiling b/c of his mask)and said.

`We have a new student,come here, please.´he gestured Sakura to come close and she ovaid, and the teacher said.

`Would you mind presenting your self to them sweety? And im your home room teacher Kakashi Hatake´ he said with a unnotisable smile under his mask.

**Sakura's POV**

_This guy is creeping me out, but I must say his good at mood swinging._

'Sure,why not?' I turned to the others and said 'Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I am very happy to be here and...' I didn't finish cause their whispering is so loud I could hear them say.

Why did she dye her hair?

She better not steal my Sasuke-kun.

She's cute.

I bet she's a fangirl.

She has a large forehead.

I snapped when I heard that thing and I said,

`Don't judge me!´ I yell to them.

**Kakashi's POV**

' Okay..' I said slowly and 'Please take your sit next to uhm..' I was looking for an empty sit, and my eyes landed on Neji Hyuga,'Neji, please raise your hand for Sakura to sit next to you.'

**Neji's POV**

I raised my hand and said 'Ohh, yeaah.'

**Sakura's POV**

_O.M.F.G. Why do I have to sit next to him? And most of all, why them ,to?_

_**Don't care.**__ (inner)_

_Why not?_

_**Cause they're hot duhh. **__(inner)_

_So?_

_**Just act normal and don't drool, period! **__(inner)_

_Okay I'll try my best ..._

I walk to them and...

..I sat in the centre of _them_. Neji was on my left, Sasuke was on my right, Naruto was at the front and Garra was behind me .

`I never though we will meet this soon miss Haruno´ Neji said to me.

'Y-yeah m-me to' I laugh awkwardly and_ 'why am I stuttering!?_

_**Cause you like him.(similes)**(inner)_

_Your not helping!_

_**Oh! Ok, here's the hint, you like them all.(smiles)**(inner)_

_Stop changing the subject!_

_**I don't even know what subject where talking about sweety.**(inner)_

_Aghhh! Forget it! Just shut up!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Time past and the bell rang. all the student got their things and got out to their next classes. Sakura put her stuff in her bag and got up and got outside. She was about to walk down the hallways when someone called her, she turned around and saw her one and only BFF(**B**est **F**uckin **F**riend). Ino Yamanaka,her BFF since they where neighbors and being friends with her on school and she was one year older than Sakura. Ino hug her BFF and said,

I've missed you so much forehead!

Me to Ino-pig!

(Silence)

And then they laugh until they were holding their past and they stopped laughing cause the passers were giving them wierd looks.

`So? What's the news hun?´Ino asked.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**so here's some info of the characters if you want to know.**

**Sakura 15yrs, Sasuke15yrs, Neji 16yrs, Naruto 15yrs and Garra 16yrs they're all in 3rd year high school and Ino 16yrs, she's in 4th year high school**

**and thank for reading, please review or I won't give you some of my macaroni cheese. :DD**

**ohh, yeah. And it's okay to suggest a few ideas if you want ;)**


	3. THE END: sweet dreams!

**Disclaimer: ...no, I do not own Naruto characters!**

**OH and I change the POVs, it's just going to be normal if _you_ don't mind...**

**so this is the continuation and the last.**

* * *

Ino and Sakura walked to their next class while chating."So your telling me, you met 4 hot guys this morning?"Ino asked"yeah." Sakura answered.

"What's their name?" Ino asked again

"Uhm.. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura stopped when Ino stopped walking and asked " What's wrong Pig?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?Blonde hair? With whiskers?" Ino said

" Y-yeah, you know him?" Sakura said

" His my cousin! And you think his hot?! Well I do to, sometimes." Ino said. **(A.N.:In this fic their cousins) **

Sakura was shocked for a moment and asked"Really? Do you lived with him? Are you close? Sakura asked so fast that Ino only Sweat dropped.

"Ohh look there's my room oh and I'm going to tell you the dits onother time kay?" Sakura just stared at her retriting form before it disappeared cause she turned to a door and got inside.

Sakura sigh and entered her class and sited where no one was sitting, at the front.

'_I hoped theire's someone I know here..' _She though before turning around, she scand the room then her pwetty gween ayes layed on blue-ish black hair and said,

"Hi Hinata-chan!" the said girl jumped a little when she heard her name and said,

" Y-you scared me a l-little there uhm.." _'hmm pink hair..ohh! Now I know her !'_ Hinata though. Hinata stand and said " Sakura-san!" before hugging the said girl.

"Hinata-chan, look at yourself...you have the _big_ guns to!" Hinata blushed at the commment before saying,

" A-all girls h-have them Sakura-san. And _you__r's _are big to ya'know" Hinata whispered the last sentence**(A.N.: Yes , Sakura has _Big_ _Guns ,_just imagined her with big boobs like Hinata has XD)**

**-Time Skip: Lunch time-**

Sakura was heading to the cafeteria when she heard someone running, she turned around and saw the guys. They stopped in front of her and they all talked on the same.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Naruto with a grin.

" We wanna talk to you!" said Neji with a smile .

" Hey there gorgeous" said Sasuke with a smirk.

" Sup hot stuff" said Gaara with a blank face.

They all turned to look at Gaara and said "What? You all think the same way ya'know." The guys only blushed at what he said for embarrassment or angry for saying it loud for Sakura to hear. Sakura only blushed of what he said.

" So what brings you all here guys?" she asked and smiled.

"We were wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch." said Naruto while scratching his head.

"Oh sorry I didn't here you I was looking for Ino, can you repeat it? said Sakura laughing nervously.

"Wait, you know my cousin? And why are you looking for her? asked Naruto a little surprised.

"Yes, cause I need to talk to her." she answered .

" Oh okay. So I was saying would you..." Naruto was interrupted by Sakura cause she screamed " Hey! Ino, come here!"The said girl turned around and said "Oh hey **BFF**, what's up?" Ino turned to Naruto and said " Hey Foxy" he only grinned in response and said " Sakura-chan said she knows you?" Naruto asked " Well yeah. You just heard me say **BFF **to her dummy." Ino answered and Sakura giggled.

"Oh yeah. Naruto what were you asking? said Sakura.

" I was saying, would you like to sit with us at lunch?" said Naruto

"Why?" asked Sakura a little curious

" Well..uhm..help me out guys"he said and Sasuke whispered on his ear and Naruto said " Cause I'm an idiot...hey!" Naruto starred daggers at Sasuke while the others were laughing.

_' What's up with them?' _though Sakura before saying goodbye and walking with Ino in the hallways to the cafeteria. the boys stopped laughing when the 2 girls were gone.

" Where'd they go? asked Naruto with a frown

" Where else_ Dobe_?" said Sasuke. Naruto was thinking for a moment and Neji sigh and said " At the cafeteria you dumb ass!" "Oh yeah! And I'm not a _Dobe_,right Gaara " the said dude only looked at him that says 'are you' look on his handsome face.

**-With Ino & Sakura- **

They were in line so they could get something to eat . They were just standing there in silence when they didn't realize that they were next.

They got their food but no table. They scanned the cafeteria for an empty sit or with their friends, then Ino said "Look! There's the guys. " They walked to them and said 'Hi' and asked " Can we sit here? " the 2 girls said the same time.

The guys only nod before they muttered "That's what we asked you earlier." " Sorry what was that?" asked the 2 girls, again.

"So, are you dating someone Sakura?" asked Sasuke wiggling his eye brows.

"Actually hmp..." the said girl was interrupted by a guy with black hair by kissing Sakura passionately in front of everybody at the table.

The guys were already standing ready to bit the hell out of the guy who just kissed Sakura but, to only be stopped by her and said "Wait! His my _boyfriend,_ no need to be angry about it guys." she said with a smile but faded quickly and asked "What's wrong? Ohh and by the way, this is Sai my _boyfriend._ "

They were all shocked, well except for Ino cause she knows. The guys mouths' were opening and closing like a fish. They were lost for words!

**Night time!**

Ino was at her living room watching TV and got bored, so she climbed ups' stairs and she heard someone crying in a stopped on her cousin's door and putted her head on it to listen. She heard something like "Why ''sobs'' does she have "sobs" to be "sobs" taken whahahaha!" she only laugh at what Naruto said and she knocked at the door and said " Don't worry Foxy, there's Hinata on the bright side!" she giggled and left to her room _' I wonder how the others acting right now. I bet they're crying their asses off ' _she though before falling asleep with a wide smile.

**THE END...**

* * *

**so sorry if this story is so short, I'm just...you know...lazy and uhm...busy with school!**

**and please comment, thank you :)**


End file.
